I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
by Angel32
Summary: SLASH: Based on the song, with a twist. Like the title says, Vin and Ezra see Daddy kissing Santa Claus . Hilarity in sues.


Title: I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Angel Fudge dangerangel78@hotmail.com Alternate Universe: Yes, Modern AU Series: Yes, parts of an open universe.please contact either Bec or myself for details. Bec: anime_lover_02@hotmail.com Copyright: copyright © 2003-2004  
  
Pairing: Buck/Chris  
  
Rating: PG for suggestive undertones and minor Santa abuse.  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where you put it. Content: Slash/no sex/angst/humor/romance Summery: Based on the song, with a twist. Like the title says, Vin and Ezra see Daddy kissing Santa Claus . Hilarity in sues. Disclaimers: I don't own the song, definitely don't own the boys (darn it), and you won't get much money if you sue me. Dedications: With the sad news of one of the fandoms most brilliant writers, I would like to dedicate this story to Jean Williams. She was a large reason that I became interested in writing Ezra as a child. God has called home another angel, may her star shine brightly in the heavens. You will be missed, hon.  
  
And to Bec, because this was her idea and I never would have written it without her. Now, bug her to finish her part to this universe.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been waiting for this day for weeks. Ever since Chris announced that the parade would be making its way through their small, but quaint town of Four Corners. The moment Chris had said that Santa would also be in the parade, two little faces lit up with excitement and awe.  
  
Now that they were here, seeing the floats, hearing the marching bands as they loudly passed by, and waiting. Waiting for the moment when Santa would make his appearance and show all the children that had come to see him that day that he was real, they couldn't be any happier.  
  
As the boys watched the parade, giggling and having a good time, Chris and Buck enjoyed their children's mirth. They had only been a real family for two years, but to the two men, it feels like they've always been a family.  
  
They had fought a hard battle to get to where they were today, but it was times like this, that made it all worth it.  
  
The two men were brought out of their reflection when they suddenly heard an excited squeal coming from their oldest. As they looked down the street they could see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Ezra! Look! It's Santa!"  
  
"Whewe? I. I can't see 'im." Ezra replied, excitement and disappointment all showing on his face.  
  
"He's right over their Ez." Vin pointed down the street, bouncing with excitement. Santa was a good ways away, but with Vin's eagle eyes, he was able to spot him right away. "He's coming down this way, Ezra." Vin's excitement was contagious and was spilling over into his little brother.  
  
"Whewe? I stwill can't see 'im. I wanna see!" Ezra began to twist and turn, wanting to see what his older brother was seeing.  
  
"Hold on there, munchkin. Let me lift you up higher so that you could see." Buck said, grinning at Chris when he heard Ezra squeal in joy as he finally spots Santa Claus.  
  
"I see 'im! Lookit Daddy!" The little boy beamed at Chris. "It's Santa, just wike Vin said!" Ezra pointed to where Santa was making his way towards where they were watching.  
  
"I can see that, Ezra. See. didn't I tell ya he was real?" Chris grinned when Ezra's eyes grew impossibly large for the little boys face and just nodded. Realizing that his daddy had been telling him the truth and that Santa really was real.  
  
Buck, catching the awe in their youngest eyes, turned toward his lover and gave him the biggest, widest grin. This only meant one thing to Chris, Buck had gotten an idea. And that could only mean trouble for them both.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The boys are going to love this," Buck laughed, showing his lover the costume he had picked up that day.  
  
"That they should. I saw how their faces lit up when they saw Santa at the parade today. But, you better take that off and put it away before someone sees it," Chris warned. The taller man got a glint in his blue eyes.  
  
"How 'bout you help me with that?" he asked, his grin hidden by the white beard and mustache of the costume.  
  
"You are insatiable. And incorrigible," the blond laughed, walking towards his love.  
  
"But, that's why you love me." Chris laughed again at his tall lover, and leaned up for a kiss. Which, Buck obliged quite willingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the second floor, where their two little wonders were sleeping, the youngest was just leaving the bathroom, dragging his teddy bear behind him. Still not completely awake, the four-year-old glanced downstairs and saw his daddy and Santa Claus doing what only his daddies were supposed to do. Biting his lip and hugging his teddy bear close, Ezra toddled back to his room to get his big brother.  
  
"Vin?" Ezra whispered, poking the older boy. Vin mumbled something, while rolling over. The four-year-old frowned at his brother. He crawled into the seven-year-old's bed.  
  
"Vin!" he said, slightly louder while shaking his arm. The only response he got this time was a grunt. Ezra put his little hands on his little hips and glared at his brother. This was important and Vin wasn't waking up. He glanced at his teddy, lying on the bed by his knee. A mischievous grin lit up his young face.  
  
"Oh, Vin," the young boy giggled, swinging his teddy at his brother's head. The older boy yelped and sat straight up in bed. He looked around for what woke him up and saw his little brother, giggling at him. Vin was about to yell at him for waking him up, but he stopped when he saw the remnants of tears in the emerald eyes.  
  
"Ezra? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, concerned. Ezra remembered why he woke his brother up and became upset again.  
  
"Daddy. Santa Claus.downstairs." he hiccupped. Vin barely understood his brother.  
  
"What, Ez?" he asked again. The little boy grabbed his brother with one hand and his teddy with the other, and dragged them out into the hall.  
  
"Ezra, why would Santa be here? It's not even Christmas yet," the seven- year-old yawned. Ezra said nothing, only chewed on his little lip. With tears in his bright green eyes, he pointed downstairs. Vin, rubbing his eyes, looked to where his brother pointed and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Santa Claus and his dad were.kissing! He thought for a moment he was seeing things. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he looked again. Sure enough, there was Dad and Santa.kissing. And Santa's hand was slipping down his dad's back to.he quickly covered Ezra's eyes. The little guy was already upset; he didn't need to see Santa trying to make out with Dad. Vin glared over the banister. The home wrecker! Trying to take Dad away from Pa.  
  
Ezra was still crying, and let out a rather loud sob. Vin gasped quietly, then dragged Ezra back to their room.  
  
"Pretend you're still asleep!" he whispered, jumping into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same moment, Chris and Buck pulled apart at the noise.  
  
"You don't think the boys are up, do you?" Buck asked, glancing upstairs.  
  
"I'll go check, you put that costume up before they see it," Chris answered, heading upstairs.  
  
He quietly crept into the boy's room to check on them. Both appeared to be sleeping soundly. If he had looked closer at Ezra's little face, he would have seen the tear tracks on the pale face. He smiled at his boys, and left the room.  
  
After the door had shut, Vin heard his brother sniffling. "Ez? You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Is Papa gonna leave, Vin?" the little boy asked, quietly. Vin frowned. He knew the younger boy still harbored feelings of abandonment, even though they had been living with their dad's for over two years. Some fears were breed deep.  
  
"Ezra, I promise that Dad and Pa are going to stay here and we are going to stay with them. I will make sure that Santa won't break up our family," Vin vowed. Ezra sniffled again, trying valiantly not to cry. "C'mere, Ez," the older boy said, holding up his blankets. The four-year-old grabbed his teddy, crawled out of bed, and toddled across to his big brother's bed. He stood beside it, chewing on his lower lip.  
  
"C'mere, little brother. It's going to be ok, I promise. I won't let anything happen," Vin vowed again, pulling the little boy into his arms. He rubbed the smaller boys back and whispered soothingly to him until he felt Ezra finally fall back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Chris couldn't explain why his boys were so quiet. Ezra was usually talking everyone's ear off about what he wanted to do that day. Vin would be watching everything going on, commenting every now and then on his brother's enthusiasm. But, this morning, both boys looked like someone told them Santa Claus didn't exist.  
  
Putting the coffee pot down, Chris sat down at the table with the boys. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Why the long faces, boys? Christmas is comin' and you should be excited. What changed that?"  
  
"Do you still love Papa?" Ezra asked Chris suddenly, with his big green eyes full of tears. The blond looked at his youngest in shock. So did Vin, but for a completely different reason.  
  
"Ezra!" Vin whispered, hitting his brother under the table. To his dad, he said, "He had a bad dream last night."  
  
"Ezra, of course I still love Papa. What would make you think that?" he asked the five-year-old.  
  
Before the little boy could answer, they heard whistling from the hallway. As soon as the other man appeared, Vin and Ezra launched themselves at him. Buck had one in his arms and one attached to his leg, both holding on for dear life. What really confused him was Ezra bursting into tears. Gasping sobs came from the four-year-old as the boy tried to speak. He hugged and comforted the boy, while exchanging a confused and worried look with Chris.  
  
"What did you do to these boys?" Buck asked, bewildered.  
  
"Nothing. We just had breakfast. When I asked what was wrong, Ezra asked me if I still loved you," Chris explained, equally confused.  
  
They knew they wouldn't get anything useful from the sobbing child, so they turned their attention to the seven-year-old. Vin bit his lip, starring at his dad's.  
  
"Vin, what kind of bad dream did your brother have?" Chris asked his oldest. Big blue eyes looked into his green ones. Chris recognized the innocent ploy his son was trying for. "Vin, what is wrong with Ezra? And don't play innocent."  
  
"Um, he just had a bad dream about Pa leaving you. That's all," Vin answered, hoping his dad's believed it. In Buck's arms, Ezra still sniffled, hugging his papa tightly.  
  
Buck and Chris exchanged startled looks again. Chris stooped down and picked Vin up. Both men tried to calm their boys down.  
  
"Ezra, I don't plan on leaving your dad nor you boys. You're stuck with me, munchkin," Buck told his green-eyed imp.  
  
"'M not a munchkin," Ezra mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Buck laughed slightly, kissing his smooth forehead and wiping the boy's tears.  
  
"What would give you two the idea that your Papa would be leaving?" Chris asked, looking from Ezra to Vin. The four-year-old buried his face in his daddy's neck, leaving Vin to answer their dad.  
  
"Um, I don't really know. I tried to tell him last night no one was leaving. I think this may have something to do with what happened to him before," the older boy answered, hating having to lie to his dads.  
  
Chris and Buck knew there was something else, but decided not to push it. "Why don't you two go get ready? We've got shopping to do today," Chris told the boys, setting Vin down and kissing the top of his head. Buck wiped the rest of Ezra's tears away and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Go on, munchkin. I'll be up in a minute," he told the little boy.  
  
"'Kay. Love you, Papa," Ezra said, hugging the mustached man, before running after his brother.  
  
The two men stood in shocked silence, starring after their boys. Then, Buck turned to his love and asked, "What in the world was that about? Where would they get the idea I was leaving?"  
  
"I have no idea. Where would Ezra get the idea that I don't love you," Chris returned, still starring at the stairs.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to fix this before Christmas. I will not have anything ruin his Christmas," the taller man answered, starting towards the stairs.  
  
"And Vin's. Don't forget he's just as worried," the blond pointed out.  
  
"Of course I meant Vin too. But, he understands that nothing is going to happen. Ezra's still too young to get that," Buck stated. Chris didn't say anything, only nodded. But, the silence echoed on the stairs, where two little boys thought they were hearing their parents argue.  
  
Ezra sniffled and looked at his big brother, who hugged the little boy tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Ez. I won't let nothin' happen. Our dad's are gonna to stay together and Santa aint gonna break us up," Vin vowed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After more comforting and reassuring the boys, Chris and Buck got them dressed and they all headed out the door. Today was the day they would be getting a tree and some decorations.  
  
"You boys all set to begin our adventure today?" Buck asked as he settled Ezra into his booster seat and then helped their little man buckle up.  
  
"Yes daddy. I'm all weady." Ezra beamed. The little boy was always excited to spent time with both his daddies and this was no exception.  
  
"What about you, Vin? You ready to go pick out our tree?" Buck asked their oldest boy. He grinned when Vin's eyes brightened and a huge smile set onto his face before answering his father.  
  
"Oh, Yes! I want t' get a reeeeeeeally big tree!" Vin shows how big a tree he wanted by expanding his arms really wide. "Can we? Huh, Pa? Can we get a reeeeeally big tree?" Vin gave Buck his most innocent and sweetest look. The one that always made Buck melt and give into the older boy, a look that he was teaching Ezra how to use really well.  
  
"I. well, I don't. um. ask your father." Buck said, suddenly, as Chris, who had just finished locking up the house, got into the drivers seat.  
  
"Ask your father what?" Chris wanted to know.  
  
"Pa said that we had t' ask ya if we can get a reeeeeeeeeally big Christmas tree. So, can we? Huh? Can we, Dad? Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Vin begged, turning on his usual charm. Something that Chris was sure he learned from Buck.  
  
Chris exchanged looks with Buck, who just smiled at his lover, knowing the other man was going to find Vin his really big tree. The blond answered his son, "We'll see what we can find, little bit."  
  
Both men smiled at the cheer they received from their oldest. Chris started the SUV and they pulled out of the drive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They hit the mall first, hoping to find some nice decorations there. The Hallmark store was first. Unfortunately, as they left the store-bags of pretties in their hands-there was a Mall Santa roaming about. He spotted the little boys and headed to them. He stopped when he saw the older boy glare and the younger boy burst into tears and clutch his papa tightly. He moved past them, wondering what might have set those boys off.  
  
Buck and Chris found themselves wondering the same thing. They didn't see Vin's face, only Ezra's tears. Buck hugged the little boy, trying to calm him down again.  
  
"Let's go see about that tree. What do ya think, boys?" Chris asked, thinking it was time to leave. Buck nodded his agreement.  
  
"A big one, right Dad?" Vin asked, the scowl leaving his face, huge grin lighting up his eyes. Chris and Buck exchanged a grin. Buck looked at the still sniffling boy in his arms.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think, munchkin? Should we get a really big tree?" he asked, him. Vin turned big blue eyes towards his brother. He knew this was a ploy to cheer his baby brother up, but he didn't care.  
  
"C'mon, Ez. We want a reaaaalllly big tree," the older boy pleaded, smiling. Ezra giggled, fisting his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, wets get a big twee!" he answered. Chris and Buck had narrowly avoided a small crisis, though they didn't know why their youngest had started to cry. Heading to the car, both men were trying to think of different reasons Ezra may have gotten upset, neither coming close to an answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Christmas tree lot, Vin and Ezra ran excitedly through the big trees, trying to find the right one. Chris and Buck followed at a more leisurely pace. With it being a small town, they were not worried about the boys going too far.  
  
Soon, they heard a voice yelling, "We found it, Dad!" and a little echo, "Huwwy, Daddy!" Both men smiled, as they caught up with their boys. Both of who were standing next to an enormous tree. Well, enormous by their standards.  
  
"Is this the one you want, boys?" Chris asked, looking the tree over. Both boys nodded.  
  
"Yep, this is the one, Dad!" Vin answered, happily. His little brother grinning widely. Buck looked at his lover and knew they would be taking this one home. He waved one of the attendants over.  
  
"Harry, I think we're going to take this one," he told the other man.  
  
"Excellent choice, Mr. Wilmington. I'll get one of the boys to help you with it," Harry replied, smiling. Buck nodded his thanks and turned back to his family.  
  
"Looks like this is the one we're taking home, gang. Now, where should we put the tree at?" he asked the two boys. Both thought long and hard on that, or Vin did, Ezra just copied his brother.  
  
"Um, how 'bout the living room? Right by that big window," the older boy suggested.  
  
"Sounds like the perfect spot. Let's get this big guy home and get it decorated," Chris said, grinning at the cheers he received from the boys (all three of them).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After much wrestling and mumbled cursing (low enough for little ears not to hear), Chris and Buck got the tree into the house and in the living room. Vin and Ezra had dragged all of the decorations by the tree, waiting to put them on it. The four of them spent the afternoon decorating their Christmas tree.  
  
While Buck distracted the boys with tinsel, Chris slipped out to make a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" a female voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, Rain. It's Chris," the blond said, smiling at the giggles coming from the other room.  
  
"Hi, Chris. How are the boys?" she asked, walking to the other room, where her husband was working on the computer.  
  
"They're fine. They're helping Buck decorated the tree, but I think most of it is ending up on each other." The two shared a laugh, and then Chris continued, "Is Nathan busy?"  
  
"No, let me get him," Rain answered, handing the phone to her husband. "It's Chris," she whispered, then turned to head back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Chris. Merry Christmas!" the black man greeted.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Nathan. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Chris said.  
  
"No, I was just doing some research for work. So, what did ya need?"  
  
"You know me too well, Nate. How would you like to watch the boys for Buck and me tomorrow, so we can get their Christmas presents?"  
  
"I might be persuaded to take the munchkins out tomorrow. What time should I come by?"  
  
"Anytime is good, maybe around noon?"  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see ya then."  
  
"Thanks, Nate. We owe ya one."  
  
"Ya'll owe me more than one, but I'll let this one slide. Being the holidays and all."  
  
"Thanks again, Nate. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"See ya then." The two men disconnected and Chris headed back to the living room. There, it looked like a bomb had exploded. There was tinsel and garland everywhere, and in the middle where his boys. Buck laughing loudly, as Vin and Ezra pounced on him. More garland and tinsel flying. Chris shook his head fondly.  
  
"I thought those were supposed to go on the tree," he stated, smiling as all three jumped.  
  
"It is going on the tree, Dad," Vin said, innocently. Ezra sat beside him, giggling and throwing tinsel on his Papa.  
  
'M makin' Papa wook pwetty," the four-year-old announced, wrapping a silver garland around Buck's head.  
  
"And he is very pretty," Chris told his youngest. Then turned towards his lover, who was actually blushing.  
  
"Well, see, it's like this." Buck tried to explain, while pulling tinsel and garland out of his hair. Chris just laughed and helped clean the living room up. They had just put the last of the garland around the tree, when they heard the front door open.  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" a male voice called out. Vin and Ezra jumped up and ran towards the voice.  
  
"Uncle JD!" "Unca JD!" they both yelled, happily. Chris and Buck heard the sounds of JD being tackled in the hallway and all three boys laughing.  
  
"Let's go save my brother from our overly excited children," Buck laughed.  
  
"Or we're saving Vin and Ezra from JD," Chris amended. Both laughed and stepped into the hallway. Chaos was the only word to describe it. JD was lying on the floor with Ezra on his chest, bouncing excitedly. Vin sitting beside his uncle, asking if he brought him anything.  
  
"Need some help there, JD?" Buck asked his younger brother, smiling. The younger Wilmington looked around the bouncing four-year-old on his chest and smiled at his brother and brother-in-law.  
  
"Um, maybe a little," he huffed out. Buck stepped forward and lifted the giggling Ezra off of JD. Chris held Vin with one hand and helped JD to his feet with the other. "Guess they're excited to see me," the dark eyed boy quipped, grinning.  
  
"Good to have ya home, JD. Wouldn't of been the holidays without ya," Buck said, pulling his brother in for a hug. A little voice between them broke the hug.  
  
"Daddy? Unca JD? I can't bweve," Ezra whispered, poking both men in the chest. The two men laughed. Chris stepped over to them.  
  
"I'll take these two and finish cleaning the living room. You can help JD with his luggage," the older man suggested, carrying Ezra and pulling Vin along behind him.  
  
"Bye, Unca JD!" Ezra called over his daddy's shoulder, waving.  
  
"I still wanna know what you brought me!" Vin added, following his dad. Buck and JD laughed, as they headed for the younger Wilmington's room.  
  
"So, I see ya'll have the tree up, but no presents under it. When ya getting the gifts for the rug rats?" JD asked, unpacking his clothes and hiding already wrapped gifts in the closet.  
  
"I think Chris was planning on goin' tomorrow. Called Nate to watch the boys while we shop. Did ya wanna go with us or with the boys?" Buck asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Eh, I think I'll go with you and Chris. Still got some presents I need to pick up. Don't want the boys to see," the younger man answered, grinning.  
  
"You're gonna spoil those two," the older brother pointed out, with no real heat behind it.  
  
"No more than their parents," JD smirked. Buck held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Let's go see if Chris needs any help with the clean up. If I know those little 'angels', they've probably made more of a mess," Buck said, as the two headed for the living room.  
  
Entering the room, they were surprised to find no trace of tinsel or garland. Everything had been put up. Chris and the boys were sitting on the couch, reading. Chris smiled at his lover and brother-in-law.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask," JD said, sitting next his nephews. He smiled when Ezra crawled into his lap.  
  
"Don't. It's a mystery I've yet to solve," Buck replied, sitting in his chair. Vin hopped off Chris' lap and onto Buck's. The seven-year-old looked across to his uncle, who was tickling Ezra.  
  
"Uncle JD? I still wanna know what you brought me," the blue-eyed boy asked, eliciting laughs from the adults in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Chris was telling the boys that he and Buck had errands to run and that Nathan was coming over to watch them.  
  
"Yay! Unca Nafan!" Ezra cheered from his seat, waving his spoon around and splattering milk as he did.  
  
"Ez! Watch your wavin'. I have my own milk. Don't need yers, too," Vin muttered, ducking the flying liquid. Chris and JD laughed. The older man cleaned his youngest up and sent him upstairs to Buck to get dressed.  
  
"Uncle JD, are you going with Dad?" Vin asked, finishing his breakfast.  
  
"Yep. Got some last minute things to pick up," JD answered, winking at Chris.  
  
"What'cha buyin' me?" the seven-year-old asked excitedly.  
  
"You, my boy, have a one track mind. You'll find out on Christmas. Not a day before," JD replied, rubbing the young boy's hair.  
  
"That's our Vin, anything for new toys," Buck said, walking in with Ezra. The adults laughed, while Vin pouted.  
  
"Do not," he said, playing with his cereal. The mustached man handed Ezra to Chris and went to Vin. He kissed the top of his head.  
  
"C'mon short stuff, let's get you ready," Buck said, lifting the small boy up. Still seeing a frown on the adorable face, he proceeded to tickle his oldest son. Vin's giggles followed them out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"Ezra, how bout you keep your uncle company while I clean up the dishes," Chris suggested, handing the youngest to JD.  
  
"'Kay," Ezra replied brightly, diving into his uncle's arms. JD was heading for the living room, when a knock at the door stopped him.  
  
"I've got it!" he yelled. Then to Ezra, "Let's go see who's a knockin' at the door." Ezra giggled as they checked to see who was here.  
  
"Hey, JD. When did you get in?" Nathan asked, embracing the young man.  
  
"Last night. How've ya been, Nate?" JD returned, shifting Ezra to his other hip and inviting the older man in. "Nathan's here!" he called out.  
  
"Hey, Ezra. Are you and Vin ready to hang out with me today?" the EMT asked his 'nephew'.  
  
"Uh huh! What we gonna do, Unca Nafan?" the four-year-old asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe we'll go to the mall and find something for your daddies," Nathan answered, following JD to the kitchen. Given the short attention spans of four-year-olds, it was not a surprise that he had forgotten what happened at the mall the day before.  
  
"Daddy! I gets to go shoppin', too!" Ezra yelled, hopping out of his uncle's arms and into Chris'.  
  
"You do? Well, make sure you don't spend all of your money," the older man cautioned, smiling at his youngest.  
  
"But, Daddy, I wanna gets you somefing good," Ezra protested, cute little pout on his face. Chris smiled again and kissed the four-year-old on his cheek.  
  
"I've already got something good, my little cricket," he whispered, hugging the small boy tight.  
  
"Love you, Daddy," Ezra whispered, kissing Chris sweetly on the cheek. At those sweetly whispered words, the older man felt his eyes fill up with tears.  
  
"I love you, too sweetheart," he whispered back. A soft cough from across the room brought Chris' head up. He saw Nathan and JD smiling at him. And Buck holding Vin, his eyes showing the same love in his own eyes. He cleared his throat, and said, "Ok, now that everyone is ready, let's get going."  
  
Buck smiled and laughed to his self. He knew his love didn't like being embarrassed. "Now, Nathan, try not to wear the boys out too much today," the dark haired man teased, smiling.  
  
"Sure, Buck. Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Nathan asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry, Nathan. We won't run ya ragged," Vin giggled. Ezra giggled too, although he wasn't sure why.  
  
"I'll get their coats," JD announced, laughing. Buck nodded his thanks, while setting Vin down.  
  
"Now, you both behave and listen to Nathan and we'll see you this afternoon," Chris told both boys, kissing each on their forehead.  
  
"We will, Dad," Vin replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Buck smiled at the seven-year-old and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at your father. He gets kinda annoyed at that," the older man whispered loudly to his son, who giggled. Chris shook his head in amusement. JD came in with the coats and helped Ezra with his.  
  
"Be good, don't spend a lot, and listen to Nathan," Chris said again, as he, Buck, and JD left the house. Vin did roll his eyes this time and looked at Nathan.  
  
"How much trouble does Dad think we could cause," he asked the older man. Nathan, picking Ezra up, just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached the mall, Nathan thought it would be nice to take the boys to see the mall Santa. When he looked back on that moment, he thought he should have let their fathers do it.  
  
"What we gonna do first, Nathan?" Vin asked, holding his brother's hand as they entered the mall.  
  
"It's a surprise, my boy," the older man asked, winking. Ezra, seeing all the people milling about the mall, raised his arms for Nathan to pick him up. The handsome, black man lifted the boy without question. They all knew about Ezra's fear of too many people around him.  
  
Nathan held Vin's hand, as they walked through the mall. Ezra was watching something behind him and didn't see where they were heading. But, Vin did. And he wasn't thrilled with it.  
  
"We don't wanna see him, Nathan," the seven-year-old stated firmly, pulling back on the older man's hand. The EMT looked down at the boy in surprise.  
  
"Why don't you want to see Santa, Vin?" he asked, confused. The last he had heard, both boys had loved seeing Santa Claus in the Christmas parade. By this time, they were nearly past the station where kids were lined up to see the jolly man. And Ezra had seen where they were. Nathan was surprised when the four-year-old burst into tears. While he tried to calm the sobbing boy, Vin stalked over to the Mall Santa. The look on his face rivaling one of Chris'. The poor man never knew what hit him.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you break up my family, you home wrecker! And you made my little brother cry," Vin yelled, throwing a ball of fake snow at the man. It hit him square in the face, causing all the parents and children to laugh at him. The man blushed with embarrassment and anger. Before he could say or do anything to the boy, a dark-skinned man with a crying child pulled the first boy back, scolding him.  
  
"Vin, we don't throw things at people. You know better than that. Now, apologize to Santa," Nathan reprimanded the boy. Vin begrudgingly turned back the Santa.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, kicking at the ground. The man just nodded, not pacified at all. And the crying child was grating on his nerves, but he had a job to do and turned to finish it.  
  
Nathan decided a change of scenery was in order.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After their wonderful experience with Santa Claus, Nathan took the boys to KB Toys to do some shopping. In the packed store, Nathan was separated from them briefly. However, it was long enough for the Mall Santa, who just happened to be in the same store, to spot the two that terrorized him and decided to exact some revenge. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew this was wrong. But, he was too angry to care.  
  
Vin was holding Ezra's hand, trying to find their Uncle Nathan. He accidentally bumped into someone and apologized, while moving around him or her. He looked up when the person grabbed his arm. His eyes went wide and he tried to move away. He heard his brother start crying behind him.  
  
"Let me go, home wrecker!" Vin yelled, trying to pull his arm loose. The Mall Santa slowly walked toward the two boys, effectively trapping them in the back aisle.  
  
"I don't know what you two are talking about, but I don't appreciate being mocked in front of kids, let alone by a couple of kids. Someone needs to teach you boys some manners," the man growled. A voice behind him stopped him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan had also been looking for the boys. He found them at the back of the store. But, he was surprised to find the Mall Santa Vin had made fun of. However, the older man didn't like what he heard from the other man, or what he was seeing.  
  
"If you want to keep your job, I would suggest moving away from those boys. Not sure the mall owners would appreciate finding out their employees terrorized children in their off time," Nathan warned.  
  
"Unca Nafan!" Ezra cried, running to his uncle. The tall black man scooped the frightened boy into his arms. After making sure the boy was ok, he turned his attention to the Mall Santa, who still had a hold of Vin.  
  
"Let the boy go," he growled. The EMT simply could not believe that a grown man would stoop so low as to terrorized two little boys.  
  
During all this, one of the employee's at the store had called the manager, who had called the police. One of the officers recognized Vin and Nathan.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Nate?" the officer asked, coming up beside the taller man.  
  
"I come around the corner and this Santa had the boys cornered. Apparently, he can't take a seven-year-old making fun of him, so he decided to scare them," Nathan explained, disgust thick in his voice.  
  
"Is Ezra ok?" the second officer asked, noticing the little boy still sobbing on the EMT's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, he's ok. The idiot just scared him," the tall man answered, looking at Ezra again. The big green eyes were still filled with tears. Seeing all the adults looking at him, the little boy buried his face in his 'uncles' neck.  
  
"Alright, Santa, let the boy go," the first officer stated.  
  
"Damn kids need to be taught how to respect their elders," the Santa said, letting go of Vin and pushing him roughly towards Nathan and the two officers. The second officer caught the boy, while his partner stepped forward to read the man his rights and place the cuffs on him. The Santa reacted very badly.  
  
"What the hell is this about?! All I was doing was teaching those brats a lesson. Something their parents should have. Fuckin' spoiled brats, need some sense knocked into to them. And can you shut that brat up?!" The man yelled, fighting the cuffs and the officer. Vin growled, a scowl marring his young face. But, before he could react, Nathan stepped forward.  
  
The normally peaceful man, calmly handed Ezra to the officer beside him, walked over to the Santa, and punched him in the face. The first officer groaned and looked at the little boy in his arms, who had stopped crying. He was starring open mouthed at his 'uncle'.  
  
"Well, kiddo looks like this guy knew what buttons to push with your uncle. And now he gets to take a trip with us," the officer told the boy. Ezra looked wide-eyed at the officer and then back at his 'uncle', pointing. Vin loved it.  
  
"Way to go, Nathan!" he cheered and laughed. Both officers laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. The second officer tightened the cuffs on the Santa.  
  
"C'mon, Santa. Let's go visit our little workshop," he told the man, hauling him out of the toy store. Nathan turned to the first officer, who nodded at him.  
  
"Yep, Nate. We're gonna have to take you in, too," the officer told him. Nathan shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Oh well, it felt good anyway," he said, taking Ezra and preceding the young man out. Vin caught up with his 'uncle', singing his praises.  
  
"That was the coolest thing ever, Nathan! When ya hit him and his head flew back and he fell on his butt. That was great!" the seven-year-old exclaimed, bouncing along beside the taller man. Nathan winced.  
  
"Vin, that really wasn't something I wanted you two to see. I really don't think your fathers are going to appreciate that," the older man stated. But, Vin didn't seem to hear. He continued rambling on about his Uncle Nathan. Ezra, for his part, just stared at his 'uncle'. "It's ok, Ezra. Uncle Nathan isn't going to hit anymore men," Nathan assured the young boy. Ezra just nodded and laid his head on Nathan's shoulder, his thumb drifting towards his mouth. He was asleep before they reached the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the station, Nathan called Chris and Buck and was now waiting for them to come in. Chris did not sound thrilled with having to pick his sons and friend up at the station. Vin didn't seem to mind being there. He was telling everyone that would listen what his Uncle Nathan had done to the bad Santa. Ezra was sleeping in his daddy's office (sometimes, it paid to have family who are in law enforcement).  
  
Due to regulations, Nathan had to sit in a cell, which Vin found amusing. Another thing he told everyone about. The EMT just smiled thinly at his 'nephew'. The older man noticed almost absentmindedly that the seven-year- old avoided the cell with the Mall Santa. He thought it had something to do with the day's events.  
  
Luckily, or maybe not, he didn't have to wait long for Chris and Buck to show up. Chris made his presence known first. He strode in like a gunfighter entering a saloon. He took in the room. He saw his oldest son telling anyone who would listen some story about his Uncle Nathan. And his old friend, Nathan, sitting in a jail cell. He heard Buck and JD laugh behind him.  
  
"Nate, old dog, what have you done to yourself?" Buck asked, still laughing. The black man glared at his friend.  
  
"I was defending your children from a psychotic Santa Claus," he answered, standing to leave the cell.  
  
"Well, we thank you, good man. Where's Ezra?" Buck asked, looking around the small station house.  
  
"I think one of the guys put him in Chris' office," Nathan guessed, also looking around the room. He saw Chris had picked up Vin, who was now telling his dad what Uncle Nathan had done. At the same time, they heard a little voice crying from somewhere near the back.  
  
"I think that is my little munchkin making himself known, now," Buck said, smiling as he headed for his lover's office. The crying got loud for a moment as the door was opened then, went soft again. A short time later, the mustached man came out carrying a sniffling four-year-old sucking on his thumb. "He was just scared cause he woke up alone and in a strange place. He'll be ok," he explained.  
  
Chris came over to check for himself and deemed Ezra ok. Placing a kiss on the little boy's damp cheek, he turned to Nathan and said, "I realize you're not at fault. After all, the idiot had it coming. But, did you have to punch him in front of the boys? This will be all Vin will talk about for weeks now."  
  
"Now, Chris. It's not everyday he gets to see his 'peaceful' uncle hit someone. It's a moment for the history books," JD said, grinning.  
  
"You're not helping, Jonathan Daniel," Chris intoned, not looking at his brother-in-law. The college student laughed even harder.  
  
"Ooooo, Dad used your full naaaaaame. You're in trouble, JD," Vin said, walking away snickering.  
  
JD leaned over to his brother and said, "Your son is evil. I hope you realize this."  
  
"Where do you think he got it?" Buck told the younger man, winking.  
  
From the cell, the lone occupant made himself known again. "Those brats yours? You best be for teaching them some manners!" the Mall Santa called out.  
  
"Buck, take the boys out to the truck. I'll be out in a moment," the blond said, an eerie calmness about him.  
  
"Chris, don't do anything stupid," Buck warned, herding the boys and JD out the door.  
  
"What's Dad gonna do?" Vin could be heard asking, as they left the station.  
  
"He's got a file to take care of. He'll be right out, short stuff. Don't worry," the older man answered, setting Ezra in his booster seat. He just started the truck to warming, when Chris came stalking out of the station house. He was still strangely calm, but Buck knew better. He just looked at his lover as the other man got in the truck.  
  
"Ready to get home, guys?" Chris asked, not looking at Buck. He received nods from Nathan, JD and Vin and a big yawn from Ezra. "Let's go home," he continued.  
  
Buck, knowing his partner had done something to the Mall Santa, put the truck in drive and headed towards the mall. They were going to drop Nathan off at his car, before heading on home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the ranch house, Buck carried Ezra in to put him to bed. Chris had Vin head up to take a bath. JD carried in the bags. He took those to Chris and Buck's room and hid them in the closet. He was heading downstairs as Buck was leaving the boys room.  
  
"Lil guy is plumb tuckered out. He'll likely sleep all night. What a day. I can't believe a Santa; how anyone would do somethin' like this to couple of little boys," Buck said in disbelief.  
  
"I know, big bro. The world in just getting crazier. Hope Ez'll be alright," JD wondered, heading downstairs with his brother.  
  
"Ah, he'll be fine. He's a tough lil guy," the older man replied. "Now, what should we fix for dinner?" he asked, throwing an arm around his little brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, everyone retired to the living room. JD headed upstairs to get a book he needed to finish for school. As he walked past the boys room, he heard crying coming from inside. Easing the door open, he saw Ezra curled up on his bed, crying.  
  
"Hey, little guy, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside the little boy. Ezra sat up, fisting his eyes and sniffling.  
  
"Nuffin," he answered, hiccupping. JD didn't believe him at all.  
  
"Ezra, now I know better. What's wrong, little bit?"  
  
Ezra sniffled again, hugging his teddy bear to his chest. He wasn't sure if he should tell his uncle. And he couldn't ask Vin, since the older boy wasn't there. The little boy decided to take a chance and told his uncle everything. After he was done, JD wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. But, the still sniffling boy in his lap decided things for him.  
  
"Ezra, I really don't think Santa Claus is going to come here and spilt up your dads. They love each other too much," JD tried to assure the little boy, who still didn't seem convinced. "Ok, how bout you tell me what you have done," he continued.  
  
"I didn't do nuffin. Vin got mad. He trew a snowball at Santa today," the four-year-old answered, picking at his uncle's shirtsleeve. JD kissed the top of his nephew's head. Buck had told him of his plans to dress up as Santa to surprise the boys. Hearing Ezra's little confession, he knew he should tell Ezra that he had nothing to worry about. But, that would mean telling the little boy that Santa didn't exist. And he really didn't want to be that person. His brother would kill him.  
  
"Ezra, please trust me when I say, nothing and no one will come between your dad's. And tell your big brother to go easy on Santa," the older boy told his nephew. After receiving a little 'ok' from the little boy, he continued, "Do you want to come downstairs with me?"  
  
"Yeah," Ezra answered, rubbing his eyes. JD knew the little guy wouldn't be awake for much longer.  
  
"Ok, small fry, let's go," he said, scooping the little boy into his arms and heading downstairs.  
  
In the living room, his brother and brother-in-law looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Heard him having a bad dream. He wanted to come down here. He probably won't be awake much longer," JD explained, looking at the four-year-old blinking sleepily. He set the small boy on the floor and watched him stagger to his papa.  
  
"Hey, munchkin. Hear you had a bad dream?" Buck asked his youngest son, pulling the little boy onto his lap. Ezra nodded, curling up on his papa's lap. Chris brought a throw over and draped it over his lover and baby boy. Buck rocked Ezra gently and rubbed his back, until he felt the little boy fall back to sleep. Vin was slowly starting to follow his brother into dreamland.  
  
"I think we better get these two into their beds," Chris whispered, gently lifting the older boy into his arms. He grinned at the sleepy grumble from Vin.  
  
"'M not tired," he mumbled, head lolling on his dad's shoulder.  
  
"I know you're not, little bit," Chris replied, smiling and dropping a kiss on young boy's curly head. Buck carefully got up, trying not to disturb his little bundle.  
  
"You staying down here, JD?" he asked the younger man.  
  
"Yeah, for a little while. I need to finish this book," JD answered, holding up his book.  
  
"All right, see ya in the morning, kiddo," Buck whispered, following his lover and son up the stairs.  
  
The two men got the little ones settled, then headed off to bed themselves. It had been a long day. The two crawled into bed and Buck pulled his heart close.  
  
"So, what are your theories on why our youngest bursts into tears at the sight of Santa Claus?" the taller man asked. Chris shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea. I hope we find something out soon, this is upsetting both boys," he answered. Buck nodded in agreement and both men settled in for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, JD was up before his brother and brother-in-law. He snuck into the boy's room, got them up and dressed, and they all tiptoed downstairs. In the hallway, JD told them his plan.  
  
"I'm going to take you two out for breakfast. Then, we'll see if we can't find some presents for your dad's," he told them. Both nodded enthusiastically. "All right, let's go," he continued, helping both boys with their coats and out the door. He buckled Ezra in his booster seat and made sure Vin had his seat belt on. Then, pulled out of the drive.  
  
He drove to the restaurant they all favored and had a big breakfast. Afterwards, they stopped by the mission to visit Josiah, another friend who was an uncle to the boys. Blue and green eyes lit up when they realized whom they were going to visit. Josiah always had the best stories when he saw them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buck woke shortly after his brother had left. He found a note on the kitchen table telling him and Chris where the boys were. Buck smiled. Then, he went back upstairs to be alone with his husband.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What the boys didn't know, was that Josiah dressed as Santa Claus at the mission, for any of the children who happened to be there. JD thought this would be as good a chance as any for someone to figure out what was happening. He just hoped they didn't hurt Josiah, too badly.  
  
Ezra excitedly ran towards the building as soon as JD set him down. The little boy froze at the door when he saw how many people were inside, just like JD knew he would. Ezra ran back to met him and jumped in his arms.  
  
"It's ok, Ez. These are all nice people. They stay with Uncle Josiah," JD assured his nephew. The little boy just looked around the room, uncertainty on his young face.  
  
His older brother however held no such reservations. As soon as he entered the mission, Vin saw some boys around his age playing. He ran over to see if he could join them. Ezra stared after his brother, worry in bright green eyes. And JD saw it.  
  
"Ezra, Vin is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to him in here. Let's see if we can't find Josiah," the older boy suggested, carrying Ezra farther into the mission.  
  
Even though JD knew the reaction Ezra had when he would see Santa, he still wasn't prepared when the small boy began crying. And not a normal cry. This was crying in fear. Josiah, who was dressed as Santa for the kids that day, shared a shocked look with JD.  
  
"I'll explain later," the younger man said, trying to calm Ezra down. Vin, across the room, heard his brother crying and came running. Once he saw what was causing the tears, he ran up to the Santa and kicked him soundly in the shin.  
  
"You leave my brother alone!" he yelled and kicked the Santa again. JD pulled him away from Josiah, who was hopping on one leg, holding the other.  
  
"Vin! You're not supposed to hit strangers," the college student reprimanded. Vin didn't apologize this time, only glared at the Santa Claus, as the older man hobbled off.  
  
"What am I going to do with you two? There are better ways to deal with this," JD asked, staring at Vin and thinking how like Chris he was becoming. The seven-year-old just looked up at his uncle. While they were having their Mexican standoff, Josiah hobbled out, dressed in his own clothes.  
  
"And what are you boys doing?" Josiah asked, taking Ezra from JD. The four- year-olds' tears had subsided and all that remained was a sniffle. Vin noticed that his uncle was favoring his left leg, the same leg he had kicked the Santa.  
  
"Hey, 'Siah, what's wrong with your leg?" he asked the older man. Josiah was unsure how to answer. How do you tell a child that you were dressed as Santa Claus without telling them that the man didn't exist?  
  
"I bumped my leg while changing this morning," Josiah answered. Vin looked at the older man, wondering something. When Josiah sat down, the seven- year-old ran up to him and pulled up his pants leg. He was shocked to see two size four-foot prints on his 'uncle's' shin. Right where he had kicked the Santa.  
  
"'Siah, did I do that?" the little boy asked, timorously. Josiah handed Ezra to JD and pulled Vin into his lap.  
  
"Yes, Vin. But, son, it's all right. They are only bruises that will go away in time. Now, how 'bout you tell me why your brother cries and you react violently to Santa Claus," the older man asked. Vin swallowed deeply, unsure of how to proceed. JD had taken Ezra back to Josiah's office, to give the older man a moment with Vin.  
  
Vin looked deep into his uncle's eyes and knew he could tell him and trust him. He told the older man the same story Ezra had told JD. About seeing Santa kissing Dad and how he and his brother thought Santa was going to break up their parents. After he finished his story, Vin sat wringing his hands, waiting for what his uncle would say.  
  
"Vin, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. You and Ezra need to talk to your parents. Tell them what you saw and what you've done. They need to know about this," Josiah told the young boy. Vin looked at his 'uncle'.  
  
"I can't tell them that. Dad'll get really mad at me," the seven-year-old said, blue eyes wide.  
  
"Your Dad won't be mad at you. Right now, I bet the two of them are just confused about what is going on. If you want, I will tell them what you saw, but you're going to have to do the rest," the former priest stated.  
  
"You will?" Vin asked. Josiah nodded. The younger boy threw his arms around his 'uncle' and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," he added, slightly muffled against the older man's chest.  
  
"You're welcome. What do you say we go get your uncle and little brother and do some shopping?" Josiah asked. The younger boy nodded and they headed towards the back of the building. They could hear the giggles before they entered the office. Inside, they saw Ezra had JD pinned to the floor and was attempting to tickle him. Josiah could see by the red in JD's face, he should move the giggling four-year-old.  
  
"Thank you. I thought he was going to finish me," JD said, in mock relief, setting his youngest nephew off in a new fit of giggles. "So, what have we decided to do?" he continued.  
  
"We are going to do some Christmas shopping, then take the boys home. Vin has some things to talk to their dad's about," Josiah answered. JD smiled, understanding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long day of shopping at the mall, the foursome walked into the Larabee-Wilmington home. Well, three walked, his uncle was carrying the smallest of the quartet.  
  
"I'm going to put this one in bed. Will you let Buck and Chris know?" JD asked, heading upstairs. Josiah nodded his agreement and led Vin into the living room.  
  
"Did you fellas wear Ezra out today?" Buck asked as Josiah and Vin walked in the room. He and Chris had thoroughly enjoyed the quiet day. They spent the day getting 'reacquainted' with each other. The former preacher could see that the day alone had done wonders for the two lovers. He hoped the good mood would hold true when Vin tells them what he has done.  
  
"Yeah, lil guy fell asleep before we left the store. JD took 'im on up to bed," the older man answered. The couple on the couch nodded, though before could tell there was something more. Josiah continued, "Vin has something he needs to talk to you both about. And when he's done, someone will need to talk to Ezra."  
  
He gently nudged Vin forward. The seven-year-old, without looking up, began his story. "Couple of nights ago, Ezra saw Dad and Santa Claus downstairs.kissing. We both thought Santa was going to try and break you two up, so that's why Ezra gets upset and I hit Santa," he whispered. The little boy kicked at the floor and played with his fingers, never once daring to look at his dads.  
  
The two men on the couch were silent. They weren't sure how to react. They knew their sons hadn't done anything wrong. Nathan and Vin had told them what the seven-year-old had done to the Mall Santa. And the sob did deserve the punch that Nathan gave him. Chris got off the couch and knelt in front of his oldest. He placed a finger under the small boy's chin and lifted the little face to meet his.  
  
"Vin, why didn't you tell me or your father what was wrong?" he asked gently.  
  
Vin thought for a moment. He wasn't sure why they kept this from their dads. And he told his dad as much, "I don't know. I guess we didn't want Pa to get upset, findin' out that way."  
  
Buck came and joined his lover and son. "Lil bit, I wouldn't get upset. We would just sit down and talk about the problem. And this is definitely something we needed to know about. Do you understand that?" he asked, just as gently. The seven-year-old nodded, hanging his head. "Hey, now. Don't do that. It was a simple mistake. That Santa you saw kissing Dad, was me dressed up to surprise you and your brother on Christmas," Buck continued.  
  
"Really?" Vin asked. When his pa nodded, the younger boy mumbled, "I'm sorry." Tears filling his brilliant, blue eyes.  
  
Both men exchanged looks and pulled their oldest into a hug, reassuring him he did nothing wrong, that it wasn't his fault.  
  
"So, you're not mad at me for throwing that snowball at that Santa at the mall?" Vin sniffled.  
  
"No, short stuff, we're not mad," Buck answered, hugging the boy again.  
  
"Or for kicking 'Siah?" he asked, sniffling. The adults exchanged looks. Josiah shook off their concern.  
  
"As long as Josiah isn't mad at you, then we aren't either," Chris answered, looking into the sky blue eyes.  
  
Vin also looked into his dad's hazel eyes, and he knew the older man wasn't lying to him. Buck watched silently as his lover and oldest son communicated without a word passing between them. He smiled, knowing the seven-year-old would be ok. Now, they just had to figure out how to ease the four-year-olds' mind. While he was thinking on that, JD came downstairs, with an upset Ezra.  
  
"He woke up, wantin' his papa," the younger Wilmington answered the unasked question, handing the little boy to his brother.  
  
"Hey, there munchkin. What's wrong?" Buck asked his little boy.  
  
"Had a bad dweam," came the sniffling answer. Buck hugged Ezra close and turned to the others in the room.  
  
"I'm going to take this one upstairs and get him settled again," he said, sharing a look with Chris. Vin was not the only one who can communicate silently with the older man. Buck was going to tell little Ezra a story, and hopefully ease his fears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buck had stopped by the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He cleaned up the tears and cooled the little boy off some. Then, settled in the rocking chair in the boy's room. Gently rocking, Buck began to tell Ezra a story.  
  
"Munchkin, I'm going to tell you a story. You know how Santa Claus lives at the North Pole and children all over the world send him letters," he began. After getting an answering nod from his son, he continued, "Well, Santa is a very busy man and can't be everywhere at one time, he sends out helpers."  
  
"But, Papa. He does it on Chwistmas," Ezra interrupted, playing with his papa's shirt.  
  
"Christmas is the one night of the year he can travel everywhere he needs too. It's the one night he can control the time. But, during the rest of the time, he sends his helpers out. They are the Santa's you see in stores. They listen to the children and report back to the big guy. But, some Santa's don't work for the boss. They are just normal men who dress up as Santa to surprise children. That's what I was going to do. I was going to surprise you and your brother on Christmas," Buck finished, kissing the top of Ezra's chestnut curls. The four-year-old sat quietly for a moment, absorbing what his papa told him.  
  
"So, dat was you kissin' Daddy?" Ezra asked, biting his lip.  
  
"Yep, munchkin. That was me with your Daddy. Is that why you thought Daddy was going to leave?" Buck returned, hugging the little boy. Ezra nodded and snuggled closer. "Aw, sweetheart, I love you, your brother, and your father to ever want to leave. Wild horses couldn't drag me away," he finished, kissing the top the little boy's head again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was much later when Chris quietly entered the bedroom carrying a sleeping Vin. He smiled when he saw his love asleep in the rocking chair with their youngest curled up in his arms. Buck had his head resting against the back of the chair. Ezra had one little hand clutching his papa's shirt and his thumb in his mouth. After tucking Vin in, Chris pulled a blanket off the bed and draped it over his boys. Kissing each on their forehead, he quietly left the room and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. The adults in the house waited in the living room for the two little ones to come downstairs. They wanted to see their young faces light up at the sight of all the presents under the tree. They didn't have to wait long. They heard the bedroom door open and the pitter-patter of little footsteps down the stairs.  
  
They passed by the living room and Ezra caught sight of his daddies and uncle sitting in the room. He tugged on his brother's PJ sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong, Ez?" Vin asked, turning to follow the small boy.  
  
"Evweyone is in hewe," Ezra answered, pulling his big brother with him.  
  
Both boys stopped in the doorway in awe. The tree had been up and decorated for a week now. But, what had caught their attention, were all the gifts underneath it. There were boxes of all shapes and sizes under there. They moved slowly into the room.  
  
"I think that got their attention," JD quipped, smiling at his brother and brother-in-law. The other two nodded in agreement, smiling widely.  
  
"Those aren't all for us, are they?" Vin asked, blue eyes impossibly large.  
  
"Well, not all of them, but enough of them," Buck answered, kneeling between the boys.  
  
"Can I open one?" Ezra asked, brightly. His daddies laughed.  
  
"Not right now, cricket. We'll see about later," Chris answered, ruffling the little boys hair. He grinned at the little pout on the younger boy's face. "Now, let's get ready to go out for breakfast."  
  
The boys ran upstairs to get dressed. Chris and Buck had made a tradition of taking the boys out for a Christmas Eve breakfast at one of the local restaurants. They always picked Inez's place. The Mexican maid adored the boys and always gave them little extras.  
  
Soon, everyone in the house was ready to go and headed out the door. Inez was not surprised to see the family come in that morning. In fact, she had a table held for them over to the side.  
  
"Feliz Navidad! The usual for this wonderful morning, senors?" Inez asked the family, as she led them to their table.  
  
"That would be perfect, Inez, darlin'. Thank you," Buck answered, winking at the pretty woman. Vin and Ezra giggled at their father flirting and at the eye-roll their other dad gave. JD just smiled and shook his head. His big brother would never change.  
  
"I'll bring the coffee and juices out in a moment," Inez replied, playfully swatting Buck on the head, sending the boys into another fit of giggles.  
  
Breakfast went smoothly. Josiah, Nathan, and Rain had come in shortly after them and joined the family for breakfast. All shared their plans for the holiday.  
  
Nathan and Rain were going to be spending Christmas with her family. Josiah was going to visit his sister that day, and have the mission open on Christmas day for those not as fortunate.  
  
After breakfast was cleared, the adults spent time catching up on this, that, and the other. Vin and Ezra 'snuck' off to the kitchen, where Inez had a small gift for each boy. Giggling, they ran back to the table to show their dad's their new prizes.  
  
Thanking Inez for another wonderful meal, everyone parted ways. The Larabee-Wilmington's heading for the video store, another tradition they had implemented after adopting the boys. Each boy was allowed to pick one movie each.  
  
In the store, Ezra excitedly dragged his uncle to his favorite section: the cartoons. Vin followed at a calmer pace, though his father's knew the young boy was just as excited.  
  
"I wanna get dis one, Papa!" Ezra said, bouncing and holding a box firmly in his little hand.  
  
"Which one, munchkin?" Buck asked, kneeling beside his youngest. Ezra thrust the movie box in his papa's face.  
  
"Dis one, Papa!" the little boy said again. Buck took the box from his son and read the title: The Muppets Christmas Carol.  
  
"This is an excellent choice, munchkin," he told his son. Ezra cheered and went to show his daddy his movie. Buck smiled, then turned to see what Vin was picking. "What'cha lookin' for, short stuff?" he asked, resting a hand on one bony shoulder.  
  
"'M not sure. I've seen everything here," Vin answered, starring forlornly at the selection in front of him.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find somethin', kiddo. There's a few here you haven't seen yet," the older man assured him.  
  
Vin gave a snort in disbelief. Then, something caught his eye. He hadn't seen this one yet, which was hard to believe. He picked the box up and read what it was about. A man on a quest to find the perfect gift for his son, the one thing the boy wants more than anything. It had Arnold Schwartzanager, Sinbad, and the kid from Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. He flipped it back over to read the title. Jingle All The Way. It didn't sound half bad. He showed his pa the movie.  
  
"I think I want to get this one," he said, handing the other man the movie. Buck took the box and saw what it was. Vin may not remember it, but they had gotten him this movie the first Christmas they spent together.  
  
"I think this is an excellent choice, short stuff. Let's go give this to Dad and then pick up some junk food when he's not looking," the mustached man whispered, hugging the younger boy. Vin giggled, then ran to give his dad the movie.  
  
"And you say I spoil those boys," JD snickered, earning a glare from his older brother. The younger Wilmington laughed it off.  
  
They walked up to the front of the store, where Chris was trying to calm two excited little boys. JD scooped up Ezra, while Buck grabbed Vin.  
  
"We'll be in the car," the taller man announced, kissing his love on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," Chris mouthed, as Buck and JD took the boys outside. The dark haired man just winked as he carried his squirming son outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a quick trip to the store for groceries and snacks, the quintet made it back home. Chris went to get a small lunch ready, while the boys (all four of them) went to play outside.  
  
During the past week, Four Corners had gotten over six inches in snow and this had been the first day they were able to go out. Buck had promised his sons they would be able to go play in the snow.  
  
After Ezra was dug out of a snowdrift he had jumped into, a snowball fight ensued. JD and Vin versus Buck and Ezra. The older Wilmington had a slight handicap, due to carrying Ezra (the snow was higher than the little boy in places), but he held his own against his brother and son. Using a sneak attack he had learned in the army, he left Ezra to draw out the other two while he got them from behind.  
  
Hiding behind the fort he and his papa had built, Ezra popped up every so often throwing snowballs at his big brother and uncle. JD and Vin saw an opportunity to get Ezra. Both came out of hiding, slowly approaching the fort. Both were completely unaware of the shadow behind them.  
  
Buck took out JD first, tackling him face first, in a snowdrift. Poor Vin ended up with snow down his pants. The older man recovered his hysterically giggling four-year-old son and ran to the house.  
  
"Don't drip all over the house. Take the wet stuff off in the laundry room," Chris warned as his love and baby boy came running inside.  
  
"Yes, sir," Buck laughed, stealing a kiss from his heart before heading for the laundry room. There he pulled the wet clothes off himself and his youngest son. He had just thrown them in the dryer, when he heard Chris telling JD and Vin the same thing.  
  
"He's a slave driver, I tell ya," JD grumbled, walking past his brother.  
  
"No, he's my Daddy," Ezra said, frowning at his uncle.  
  
"I know he's your daddy, Ez," JD said, fondly. With a tickle for the little boy, he and Vin went to get out of their wet clothes and into some warm ones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Christmas morning, Ezra was up before everyone, including his daddy. He hopped out of his bed and over to his brother's bed. Standing up, the four- year-old bounced excitedly, chanting his brother's name.  
  
"Vin! Vin! Vin! Vin! Vin!" he said with each bounce. Blearily, the seven-year-old blinked up at his baby brother.  
  
"Ezra? What are you doing?" he asked, trying to sit up on his bed. Ezra continued bouncing.  
  
"It's Chwistmas!!" he answered, happily. "Get up! Get up! Let's go see what Santa bwought us!" Ezra continued, still bouncing.  
  
Vin laughed and pulled himself out of bed. In the hallway, he realized no one was up. Grinning mischievously at his baby brother, he led Ezra down to their parent's bedroom.  
  
"What we doin', Vin?" the four-year-old asked, following the older boy.  
  
"We're gonna wake Dad and Pa up. So's they won't miss the excitement," Vin answered, easing their parents door open. Luckily for the young eyes, Chris and Buck were both dressed and not in any compromising positions.  
  
Ezra snuck up on his Daddy, while Vin went to his Pa's side. Both boys pounced at the same time.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" both men yelled out, sitting up in their bed. Chris looked at the giggling four-year-old in his lap. He noticed his husband had a similar problem.  
  
"Guess they want us to get up," Buck said, laughing and tickling his oldest son.  
  
"Wonder why they woke us up?" Chris asked, in mock curiosity.  
  
"It's Chwistmas, Daddy. We gots pwesents t' open," Ezra answered, starring wide-eyed at his father.  
  
"It is? Oh my goodness. What should we do?" Buck asked, winking at his love.  
  
"Open ouwr pwesents, siwwy," the little boy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Then, let's go," the dark haired man replied, pulling Vin with him. Chris scooped Ezra into his arms and followed his love out the door. They were walking by JD's room, when Ezra squirmed out of his daddy's arms.  
  
"What are you doing, Ezra?" Chris asked, watching his youngest tiptoe into JD's room.  
  
"Gots t' wake Unca JD," the little boy answered. The older men shared a grin. The next thing they heard was JD yelping and Ezra giggling. The younger Wilmington came out of his room carrying the still giggling four- year-old.  
  
"I think you lost something," JD said, yawning.  
  
"Nope, lil guy went in on his own. Guess he didn't want you to miss Christmas," Chris answered, smiling.  
  
"He couldn't of waited two more minutes? I was in the middle of this great dream," the younger man started.  
  
"And we have young ears that don't need to hear that," Buck interrupted.  
  
"Let's go get breakfast, then we can see what Santa brought us," Chris suggested, as they continued downstairs. Everyone agreed, though Ezra did mention he didn't want to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, the family moved into the living room, where sure enough Santa had been there the night before. The adults watched with smiles on their faces, as the two little boys tore into their presents. After each gift Ezra opened, he ran to show his two dads' and his uncle.  
  
"Lookit what he bwought me, Papa! It's just what I wanted, Daddy! How'd Santa know dat, Unca JD?" Ezra cried excitedly. Then, ran back to open another.  
  
Vin had a much more subdued approach, like he does in all things. His parents could see the joy on his young face, as each present was opened. After all the gifts were opened, Vin brought them over to share with his dads.  
  
Seeing that both boys were happy with the gifts Santa had brought them, Buck decided he would drag out the Santa suit that had caused so many problems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Buck donned his Santa suit. Initially, Vin and Ezra were wary of the man in red. Holding his little brother's hand, Vin cautiously approached Santa. Ezra recognized him first.  
  
"Papa!" he called out, launching himself at the other man. Vin stared at his brother and the tall man.  
  
"Ez, how'd you know that's Pa?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Santa has Papa's eyes," the little boy answered, hugging his papa. Vin looked closely at Santa. The blues eyes barely visible over the big white beard and mustache, winked at him.  
  
"Hi, Pa," the seven-year-old finally whispered. Buck leaned down and picked his oldest up.  
  
"Hey, short stuff. Merry Christmas, boys," he said, kissing each boy on his cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas." "Mewwy Chwistmas." Each boy replied, returning the kisses.  
  
Buck carried his boys over to the Christmas tree, Chris and JD following. The taller man, after removing the white wig and beard, was more than happy to play Santa Claus for everyone. He handed out the rest of the gifts, stealing kissing as he did. Happy giggles could be heard on the street. Chris and Buck were just glad their boys were enjoying the holiday and all traces of the past week were gone.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
